


Weekend at Jody's

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Dom Jody Mills, Dom/sub, F/M, Pegging, Sub Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Jody isn't sure she should be doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend at Jody's

Sometimes, Jody isn’t sure she should be doing this. Sam is much younger than her and with the dangerous lifestyle he leads, she really shouldn’t get attached. 

But Sam is irresistible when he’s like this.

He’s stretched over the living room coffee table, tied to the legs so that he can’t move. Jody can see from her seat that his eyes are closed, cheek pressed against the smooth wood. His cock is soft between his legs for now, and there’s a faint glisten of lube around the edges of the base of the plug in his ass. 

His breaths are slow and deep; not asleep but much more relaxed and calm than when he got here. She knows that he’ll head back to Dean tomorrow, but she can’t help but be quietly pleased that he’ll leave here centered and confident. This, whatever it’s become, is something he needs and something she enjoys giving him. 

Jody let’s the quiet of the room be for a while longer, and Sam shifts just a little to reposition his knees. He’s been in this position for some time, legs a little too long to let the table bear his full weight, but she knows he would speak up if he were in any pain. 

"Sam."

"Yes, ma’am?" Sam answers immediately and Jody smiles. He stays relaxed, but his eyes are open now, even if she’s almost out of his line of sight. 

"You’ve been a very good boy for me this weekend, Sam."

"Thank you, ma’am," Sam says softly. He’s still hesitant to accept praise, but he’s much better at it now than he was at first. His eyes close for a moment and his cheeks have pinked a bit; regardless, Jody is satisfied with his response. 

"I think you’ve earned a reward, don’t you?" 

"If I’ve pleased you, ma’am," he answers tentatively, but she can already see his thickening cock. It’s been a few weeks since he’s been here, and they established early on that Jody determines if and when he gets to come. 

"You have, Sam. What would you like?" She’s curious to see what he’ll choose. In the beginning, he deferred to her, seemingly unable to ask for anything just for himself. Recently, he’s been surprising her and the last time he was here, he asked to be allowed to eat her out until she came. She thought he was deferring again, until she found the pool of come on the floor between his legs. He’d stammered an apology, but she’d only kissed him silent and ordered him to clean it up. 

"The strap-on, please," comes after only a moment of musing. 

Definitely a surprise. Sam’s never been reluctant about letting Jody plug him or play with his hole, but asking to be fucked is a first. 

"Of course," she smiles, going over to the open chest to pluck it out. She can feel Sam’s gaze on her as she strips out of her jeans, pulling the strap-on up her legs, and adjusting the straps. His eyes are on her cock as she walks toward him, lube in hand, and a thrill of delight goes up her spine at how hungry that look is. 

Jody grabs a thick pillow from the couch and settles on it between his knees, needing just that bit of extra height. She sets the bottle of lube on his back and trails short nails up the backs of his thighs. Goosebumps race across his skin as he shivers at the contact, and Jody follows the touch with a warm caress of her palms. 

"I’m going to take your plug out now, Sam," she warns him, experience having taught them both that surprises don’t work. 

"Okay," he says, breaking into a low moan as Jody works the thick plug out of him. Emptiness is like an ache, but the strap-on Jody has on is incredibly thick as well, so he waits patiently. 

A pop of a cap, and she’s drizzling lube onto her fingers to let it warm before pushing them slowly into Sam’s ass. She strokes in and out only a few times, making sure he’s plenty slick. He’s loose enough from the plug that the strap-on won’t be an issue, but she won’t risk causing him unwanted pain. 

Jody uses the extra lube to slick her cock, and lines it up with his hole. “Ready, Sam?”

"Yes, ma’am," and fuck if that tone isn’t  _eager._  It hits her like a punch to the gut, and she pushes steadily in until her hips are flush with his ass. Sam groan is muffled, and Jody slaps his ass lightly. 

"None of that, Sam. I want to hear you, nice and loud." 

Sam nods, unable to speak through Jody’s next thrust. She pumps hard and deep, shifting the angle slightly each time until he cries out. He’d beg - there, Jody, please - but she’s already focusing on that spot and all Sam can manage are breathy pants. His cock is hard, pressed up against the edge of the table and he can feel his balls slapping against it from how hard Jody is fucking him. 

Jody fucks into Sam steadily, occasionally stroking her hands down his sides or lightly scratching her nails down his back, but mostly she grips his hips to put more force behind her thrusts. Sam’s always asked for hard fucks, bigger toys, and she’d be worried if he didn’t clearly love it so much. She knows he’s hard, knows how long he’s gone without, but she’s curious to see if he will come for her just like this. 

Sam can feel his orgasm building and almost wishes he could thrust back, but a tug at his bonds and the pleasure of this, of being like this for Jody, of being  _good_ for her washes that away. Instead, he sinks into the haze, eyes clamping shut as the pleasure mounts, mouth open on a continual moan that crests when Jody shoves her cock in deep. 

Jody can feel just when Sam’s orgasm is about to hit, his ass clamping tightly around her cock, and she leans forward to keep thrusting hard. “Come, Sam, go on,” she pants against his back, pushing in and holding there. His cry almost sounds anguished, his hips thrusting as best they can despite her hold and the bonds he’s in. He goes limp all at once, and, Jody is, once again, grateful for the sturdy coffee table. 

She pulls out slow, swiping her thumb over the flushed pucker of Sam’s ass. The floor beneath is streaked with come, and she makes a mental  note to clean it up before he can guilt himself about it. Gingerly, she stands and strips off the strap-on, resting it on top of the bag it had come out of. 

Jody unties Sam’s arms and legs, rubbing them gently to soothe the red marks where he’d strained against them and to help with any ache from the prolonged position. With her guidance, he stands wobbily, and she wraps an arm around his waist to guide him to her room. 

Once Sam is settled on his back, she fetches a cloth from the bathroom, getting it damp so she can wipe him down thoroughly. Jody’s shirt gets stripped off and flung toward her hamper as she climbs into bed. Sam curls into her, head resting on her shoulder as she plays with his hair and it isn’t long before he’s asleep.

She won’t be happy to let him go tomorrow, but he’s a hunter and Dean is waiting. For now, this has to be enough.


End file.
